My Worst Nightmare
by LoudWolf
Summary: Sabrina's worst nightmare yet. The songs are: I am the Princess that's by me and I Need A Doctor by Dr.Dre,Eminem and Skylar Grey
1. Chapter 1

Yo! This is for LyricLingo because she gave me the idea for it in her review. Oh yeah, this will be a two-shot. One being a parody the other one made up. This is the one that is made up.

I DON'T OWN THE SISTER"S GRIMM! * Runs away crying at the unfairness of life*

Moth stood at center stage, on the cement floor of the club. She grabbed the microphone off the stand and started to rap.

I'm Moth the Goth,

I am the princess,

Outfitted in cloth,

The best thing you've seen,

Is all that you will glean,

You know nothing,

I know everything,

I live in the city,

This is a ditty,

I am the princess,

Who is sinless,

When I'm rapping'

Everybody comes lapping'

I am the princess,

I am the very definition of slimness,

I'm Moth the Goth,

Who has a hit on Puck,

He has a crush on someone who acts like a duck,

She will have no luck,

I'm not her,

She's not me,

I am the princess,

Of this fact I'm sure,

These are my feelings,

You shouldn't participate in my dealings,

I am the princess,

Who hates incense,

I don't like this anymore,

This is becoming a chore,

I am the princess,

Whatever I do will not be incest.

Sabrina suddenly woke up from her worst nightmare yet. Moth rapping. This was the strangest nightmare ever. After making sure a rapping Moth would not, in fact, come after her, Sabrina set her head on her pillow and went back to sleep.


	2. I Need Puck

I'm about to lose my mind

you've been gone for so long

I'm running out of time

I need Pu-uck

call me Pu-uck

I need Pu-uck, Pu-uck

to bring me back to life

Moth

I told the world one day I would pay it back

say it on tape, and lay it, record it

so that one day I could play it back

but I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that

doubt starting to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black

Hope - I just need a ray of that

'Cause no one sees my vision when I tell it for 'em

They just say it's wack

they don't know what Faerie is

and I don't know if I was awake or asleep

when I thought this,

all I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest

you dropped me down, breathed new hope in me

I owe my hope to you

but for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do

but it just dawned on me you lost a mind

Hand's fighting you, it's dark.

let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you

I don't think you realize what you mean to me

not the slightest clue

'Cause me and you were like enemy's do

I was like your stalker

you gon either wanna fight me when I get off this freaking mic

or you gon punch me

But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do 'cause

[Chorus - Titania]

I'm about to lose my mind

you've been gone for so long

I'm running out of time

I need Pu-uck

call me Pu-uck

I need Pu-uck, Pu-uck

to bring me back to life

Moth

It hurts when I see you up high

you come to me with hate

You say they're just pieces so I'm puzzled

'Cause the crud I hear is crazy

But you're either getting active or you don't believe in me no more

seems like your own opinion's not one you can form

Can't make a decision you keep questioning Grimm

Second guessing and it's almost like you're begging for her help

like she's your leader

your supposed to freaking be my husband

I can endure no more,

I demand you remember who you're supposed to be

it was me who believed in you

when everyone was telling you don't like me

Everyone at the freaking court, let's tell the truth

I risked my career for you

I know it as well as you

nobody wanted to marry with the fairy prankster

Puck, I'm crying in this dress

I saved your life, now maybe it's your turn to save mine

but I can never pay you, what you did for me is way less

but the Queen ain't giving up faith and I ain't giving up on you

Get up Puck, I'm suffering, I want you, come back for my sake 'cause

[Chorus - Titania]

I'm about to lose my mind

you've been gone for so long

I'm running out of time

I need Pu-uck

call me Pu-uck

I need Pu-uck, Pu-uck

to bring me back to life

bring me back to life

bring me back to life

(I need Pu-uck, Pu-uck

to bring me back to life)

[Mustardseed]

It literally feels like a lifetime ago

but I still remember the crud like it was just yesterday though

you walked in, angry jumpsuit

whole room, cracked heads

once you got inside the pub, told you, like smoke

went through guards, some of them I kicked out

but you just left, you said you were flying to the death

But where the freak are you now?

now that I need you, I don't see none of them

all I see is Moth

leave all you fake-sincere nobles

all I need is you

dirty backstabbers

when the chips were down you just laughed at us

Now you 'bout to feel the angry wrath of Mustardseed, idiots

you gon see us in our pub suits and ask us where the freak we been?

You can kiss my indecisive unspoken lips, maggots, and the prince's brain

Little Cracker Jack, beat-making wackbrain backwards no brain

I'm back, idiots

one more speech and then I'm packing up my bags and as I'm leaving

I'll guarantee they scream, Mustardseed don't leave us like that boy 'cause

[Chorus - Titania]

You've a been gone for so long

I'm running out of time

I need Pu-uck

call me Pu-uck

I need Pu-uck,Pu-uck

to bring me back to life

I copy and pasted these on to my gmail so I have to write the note here. This is my first parody, so tell me what you think. In case you didn't notice, this is I Need A Doctor by . Read and review!

I am not or MB.


End file.
